The Return
by GeneralDeathstroke
Summary: One man wants the galaxy. Seven stand in his way.


I do not own many of the characters I use but several were made by myself.

**The Return**

Prologue

Entry by Revan Larkes

Apr, 7, 3016

1448

In the year 2010 on the planet of Hygareia. The government that rules over the majority of the planet the United Planetary Government (UPG) has been under heavy criticism by the public over their brutality in the last war against the nation of Krevsback, ten years previous. The heads of the government the thirteen councilors argue that the Krevs belief that one day the man that will strike the UPG, is a justification that the Krevs wish to destroy the UPG. To deal with the corruption and the threat of civil war within the nation the councilors gathered together seven individuals. The unit dubbed Phox by its members was lead by a Captain in the UPG military by the name of Halen Praven. She was a powerful psychic. Three of the other members were made of her friends by the name of Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse Elric, who could both use alchemy, along with their friend Winry Rockbell who served Phox as a mechanic. Another was named Danny Fentom who had the power to go intangible along with a few other minor abilities. His best friends Tucker Foley who served as technical officer for Phox ,and Sam Mason who was Phox's intelligence officer.

The seven of them met while they were attending college. At the same time they met a man named Eodel Electsvin, and another by the name of Volgrim Damodred. Eodel was the single owner of Finex the largest privately owned company in the world. Volgrim came from a well to do family and longtime friend of Eodel's. Unbeknownst to the UPG or any of the other nations of the world, a man calling himself General Deathstroke who is believed to be the most powerful telechonectic that has ever been found sent out a call to people across the world to gather. From records obtained from captured Krevsback soldiers Deathstroke cut a deal with the Warlord of the Krev's that he would assist them in the destruction of the UPG if they gave him the continent of Giadinia to use as a staging base. The Krev's held the belief that the continent was holy ground where the ancestors of the one who is to lead them ruled. It is unknown as to why the Krev's allowed Deathstroke to use the land as his country. He christened his land Giadenia which was the name of an ancient country that once ruled the world. But in the year 2012 after a large number of the UPG citizenry had moved to the coast along the Gener Sea, a massive airborne assault conducted by Deathstrokes air force struck the UPG's capital at Jehrven. A week later a massive invasion was launched against the UPG coastline. By the time the army was in place to repel the invaders they had driven all the way to the important port city of Sinwin. Against the combined might of Deathstroke's army joined with the Krev's the most effective unit was Phox. But to counter Phox Deathstroke had several unique people of his own. The first was Colonel Volgrin who had once been a friend of all the Phox unit members who served as Deathstroke's right hand. He was an alchemist even more powerful then Ed or Al, and he was encased in a metal suit even stronger than Al's. He made use of his alchemy to hunt down and kill UPG alchemists. The second was a man called Major Sithrith. He was an accomplished geneticist and was once head of the UPG's genome project. He developed the viruses that Deathstroke used to capture Jehrven. Is also the finest swordsmen known.

They struck blows that pained Deathstroke and his army, but as the war dragged on for seven years his army continued to press forward. Finally it came in the year 2020 that Deathstroke's army took the UPG capital of Jehrven. The councilors fled to the northern boundary of the UPG to continue to run the government in exile. The company of Finex had supported the councilors throughout the entire war and was the only reason the UPG stayed alive as long as it did. This is believed to be the reason why on the night of March, 16, 2020 that Eodel Electsvin was shot in the chest in his home by Deathstroke. Eodel was evacuated to a hospital where he would later die. Phox unit gathered to see their friend before he died. Halen who had been in love with Eodel spoke to her before he died. He revealed that it was Deathstroke who shot him and that he loved her. After his death Halen vanished after stealing a hospital helicopter. From what she has revealed she went to Jehrven to either kill Deathstroke or no come back alive. In the streets of Jehrven under the eyes of ten-thousand Giaden soldiers she dueled Deathstroke with melee weapons. It is believed by Phox that the reason Deathstroke's men did not attack Halen is that Deathstroke believes that Phox joining him is critical gaining absolute domination. Deathstroke stabbed Halen through the stomach with his weapon. As Halen collapsed she lashed out with her psychic powers and struck a fatal blow. As Halen and Deathstroke both lay dying he spoke into the minds of all the Phox unit members with the message that they would meet again. By the time that the other Phox members reached Jehrven, Deathstroke's soldiers had retreated with his body. They found Halen lying in the middle of the street moments away from bleeding out. As they flew back to the UPG's frontline Halen told Edward Elric of a vision that was sent into her mind as they carried Deathstroke away. "He will not win until enemies are broken."

Halen was frozen until they could attempt to heal her. Over the next week the Giaden and Krevsback hordes that Deathstroke had sent into the UPG retreated. The Giaden soldiers simply disappeared while the Krev's simply fled back to their island. It is believed it was some final instruction from Deathstroke to Volgrin that ordered the Giaden armies to retreat. The UPG reclaimed its land and it was believed the Giaden were finished. Halen was frozen in a cryostasis tube to wait for a time that their was medical technology to heal her. The other Phox members for a year investigated into the Giaden further. It was discovered by Ed that Colonel Volgrin had had the piece of his armor that housed his soul removed and hidden away. Ed, Al, and Winry went to Giadenia to investigate this. While there they were attacked by a group of three Giaden alchemists who were trying to find Volgrin's soul piece so that they could bring him back. The soul piece was discovered in the place that Deathstroke was supposedly buried after his death by Halen. One of the alchemists transfigured Volgrin's soul piece with himself bringing Colonel Volgrin back to life. Ed fought him and was defeated but for whatever reason Volgrin simply transfigured himself into the cavern rather than kill Ed. This was the evidence that Phox had been looking for to prove that the Giaden were still alive. The Councilors had the remaining Phox members frozen so that if the Giaden ever did return they would be there to fight against them.


End file.
